1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device for a crosscut shredder, especially to a cutting device that is strengthened to avoid deformation.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A shredder shreds private, confidential or sensitive documents or files into small pieces to render information thereon unreadable. A conventional shredder has a cutting device mounted in a housing. The cutting device has two driving shafts, multiple shredding blades and multiple partitions. The driving shafts are parallelly mounted rotatably on the housing, are driven by a motor through a gear set and are rotated toward opposite directions. The shredding blades are mounted securely on the driving shafts and are rotated along with the driving shafts. The partitions are mounted on the driving shafts and disposed between the shredding blades to keep the shredding blades from hitting each other.
However, the conventional shredder has the following disadvantages. Since the driving shafts are disposed on the housing only with their ends mounted rotatably on the housing, when the conventional shredder shreds a stack of paper at a time, the driving shafts, especially middles of the driving shafts, are pulled by the stack of paper and are deformed easily. Thus, the papers are not shredded completely, and the ends of the driving shafts disengage from the gear set or push the gear set so the gear set and the motor break down. A conventional way to avoid deformation of the driving shaft is to increase thickness of the driving shafts and/or making the driving shafts with tough materials. However, manufacturing costs are also increased.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a strengthened cutting device for a crosscut shredder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.